1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus for calculating 3D spatial coordinates of digital images and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital photographing apparatus (for example, digital camera, camcorder, CCTV, etc.), which is frequently used by an expert and the public, is combined with various sensors to provide various information to a user. For example, information on a place taking a picture, etc., combined with a photograph image file photographed by a digital camera is provided to a user, such that the user can accurately recognize while taking a picture.
Images photographed by the digital photographing apparatus often stores images themselves as well as various information associated therewith. A JPEG, TIFF, Rev.6.0, RIFF, WAVE file format, which is an image file photographed by the digital camera is stored with exchangeable image file format (Exif) information. The Exif includes camera setting information such as date and time information, shutter speed, luminescence mode, etc., photographed regional information, and the like.
Further, Open Geospatial Consortium (OGC) can be used as the international standard, which can insert Geography Markup Language (GML) information in JPEG2000 file format. According to this tendency, a need exists for a digital photographing apparatus capable of calculating 3D spatial information of photographed images and storing the calculated 3D spatial information together with image data so that they can be usefully used in a geographic information system (GIS), a location based service (LBS), a telematics service, a monitoring service, etc.
According to the related art, a digital photographing apparatus that measures a distance from a subject by a laser beam and calculates a distance from a specific object (subject) based on each pixel of captured images has been disclosed.
However, in the case of the foregoing digital photographing apparatus according to the related art, because an apparatus for outputting/processing a relatively expensive laser beam, etc., is used, the price of the photographing apparatus greatly increases and parameters to be considered are increased according to the shape of the photographed subject, which consumes much time to obtain the spatial information on the photographed images.